Chemistry
by gochateau
Summary: A collection of stolen moments between Asami and Korra.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys... I guess I just can't stay away from writing these two! I wanted to say thank you so much for the kind words by those who reviewed _Weightless_, and also for favourites and author alerts - I was blown away and I really appreciate the support. I've had a few head canons and little blurbs floating around in my head for a while so this will be the place to put them all in written form I suppose. I'm aiming for drabble-form (that is, keeping things to 100 words or less) but as you can see with this first one, I'll sometimes go a bit over that limit. Anyway, enough rambling... hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chemistry**

Asami whirls around as soon as the pair are in the privacy of their shared room. Korra's face is flushed and she's trying in vain to keep a straight face. Her bottom lip shakes from the effort, and one might be fooled into thinking this was a mask of utmost concern but Asami knows Korra better - she's simply trying to keep from laughing.

Asami takes a deep breath, feeling her embarrassment fade. She musters up a smile, careful to keep the glare in her eyes. "I thought once you got the hang of airbending that you'd have better things to do than flip my skirt up."


	2. Chapter 2

If there's one thing Korra's always managed to do since they first met, it's take Asami by surprise. But this... unwrapping the delicate silk and seeing the shimmering blue necklace staring up at her... this was something Asami never expected. She can hear Korra's voice in the background, fumbling nervously with an explanation, but Asami knows what a gift like this means coming from someone in the Water Tribe. Instead, she takes the time to admire the obvious craftsmanship, the way the glass shimmers and mimics the gentle ripple of the clearest ocean. She blinks up at the Avatar tearily.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Korra has a habit of playing backseat driver and it makes Asami _crazy_. The first few times she doesn't say anything, because Korra's known to be a take-charge kind of girl and that's something she can admire. This time, however, she's gotten on Asami's nerves and the heiress takes it upon herself to do something about it. So when Korra's about to slip out for bending practice that night, she catches the girl by the wrist and pushes her back onto the bed.

"Asami, what-"

"Not so fast, Avatar, the only bending you'll be doing tonight is _over_."


	4. Chapter 4

When they realize that Korra has gone missing, Asami begins to feel restless. She doesn't break down in tears, or sulk around the island like Mako, or dream up a crazy list of possible places to find the lost girl like Bolin. Instead she lingers in their shared bedroom and makes sure the electric glove she "stole" from her father is fully charged. Then, without a sound, she makes her way to Naga's shelter and begins to fasten the saddle onto the polarbear dog. It's not her motorcycle by any means, but it's her best chance of getting Korra back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So... this one got away from me a little bit. It's nowhere near the 100 word mark I try to keep these little snippets to, but I have a feeling some of you won't mind too much :P

* * *

Despite her surprising humility and independence, it can be safe to say that envy is not an emotion Asami is familiar with. She chalks it up to her upbringing, and views it as a positive - no unnecessary resentment towards others, or heartaches she'd rather not have to deal with. But when Katara makes a surprise visit to the island with a waterbending pupil in tow, Asami suddenly finds that jealousy can strike even the most unsuspecting people.

The girl's name is Kenna. She wears her hair in loopies like her renowned master, and hails from the same area of the tribe where Korra was born. She's a sweet girl, a little on the shy side, but all Asami seems to be able to do is point out her flaws.

_She's quite short _(then again, it's rare for Asami to find girls that are taller than her).

_Her eyes are kind of close together _(but they're a lovely shade of violet).

_She apologizes far too often _(it's her first time outside of the South Pole, so naturally she's on her best behaviour).

But what bothers her the most is the instantaneous connection Korra seems to have with the visitor. Lately the Avatar has taken to joining her waterbending lessons, and Asami often hears them discussing things she couldn't possibly know the first thing about, like sea prunes or penguin sledding. She finds the two in the meditation pavilion one day, with Korra animatedly re-enacting her first pro-bending match, and Kenna watching with rapt attention. The sudden spark of irrational hostility towards the newcomer startles Asami, and she immediately feels guilty. _But, damn it, I find Korra fascinating too_.

Later, when she's washing her face free of makeup, she hears Korra's infectious laugh drift in through the open window. Only this time she doesn't feel much like laughing. Instead, she pats her face dry with a towel and makes sure to avoid looking at her reflection in the mirror - she can't stand the traitorous shade of green in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra doesn't like to admit it (she claims it doesn't give her credit for "taking the initiative"), but Naga has a lot to do with why she was able to make the first move on Asami . They're not sure how it started, but ever since they became roommates it becomes pre-dinner routine to take Naga out for a run around the island. At first it's a distraction, an excuse to get away from the boys and the airbender kids. But after a while it becomes... romantic, almost. In a way, Naga becomes their excuse to spend more time together.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the pleasant surprises like her penchant for racing, or the fact that she can more than hold her own in a fight, Asami is still very much a girl, and Korra finds the dynamic fascinating. The heiress enjoys things like makeup, and fashion, and there's an undeniable seduction that comes with her unrestrained femininity... the way she can put that extra sway in her hips when she walks, or the elegant, delicate curve of her collarbone; those long, _long_ legs, or the way her lipstick stains Korra's lips after a particularly intense kiss, like a clandestine sign of ownership.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates recently! I've been trying to work on a new Korrasami fic... still a oneshot, but I haven't been able to put it together as quickly as some of my older work. This chapter is actually kind of a preview since this "scene" will come up again in the new fic. And again, I just wanna thank you guys for the continued support... I hope I don't make you wait too long!


	8. Chapter 8

Asami develops a habit of being a horrible tease and Korra can't decide if it's a quality she's particularly fond of. They're in the middle of a leisurely stroll around the island on Naga when Asami's fingers suddenly find their way under the Avatar's shirt. While Korra tenses at the contact, Asami brushes her fingers along the faint grooves of her abdomen and fights to keep a straight face when Korra turns around to look at her.

"My hands are cold." she explains, throwing in a pout before the other girl can make an argument. There's truth to the statement at least, and Asami's willing to run with it instead of admitting she has a slight addiction to feeling up her girlfriend.

"Do you want my parka?" Korra asks, genuinely concerned, and Asami feels only slightly guilty. Instead she presses closer to the Avatar in a way that lines her mouth up to Korra's ear perfectly, her hot breaths sending shivers down Korra's spine. The heiress practically purrs at the contact, "It's okay. We'll just... share body heat."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *throws papers in the air* This is nowhere near 100 words and I don't care! Lol... Anyway, I can't believe the season finale is just around the corner. I really liked seeing Asami take on those Equalists and show everyone how much of a badass she can be, and this chapter is reflective of that.

* * *

Korra quickly learns something that Mako could never quite wrap his head around - Asami Sato does not belong on the sidelines.

There's a sense of desperation that creeps up on you in times like these, like darkness closing in on the light of a flame. All around them, Republic City is broken, burning. The city is littered with rubble - a fallen lamp post here, a crashed Satomobile there, piles of broken wood and glass everywhere you step. Her chest heaves with every labored breath and her eyes can't quite decide what to look at next. The closest thing Korra can compare it to is when she would spin herself in dizzy circles as a child. Round and round, faster and faster, watching the world around her disappear into a vague portrait of disjointed shapes and colours that all blurred together. You try to stop the momentum, lock your knees and tense every muscle in your body even as you continue to sway back and forth, hoping you find something to anchor yourself to sooner or later.

She looks to her left and sees Bolin all but collapse onto Naga, with Pabu looking on anxiously. His shoes are scuffed and there are are traces of mud and dirt smeared on his arms and face. Mako isn't far away. He never is, but this time traces of weariness are obvious on the older sibling as well. His mouth is set in grimace as he touches his side gingerly, and his scarf is still just barely hanging onto his shoulders. There's a crunch of gravel to her right and she turns just in time to spot Asami tightening the glove on her hand. Her clothes are tattered, her hair is a mess, and when she turns to the side, Korra is able to glimpse a trail of blood running down her cheek from a cut near her brow. Asami notices her stare and wipes away the blood almost nonchalantly. Her eyebrows draw together in concentration and when she gives the Avatar a nod that is almost imperceptible, Korra is reminded of the night they made their escape from Hiroshi Sato's underground facility. Asami's face, those same beautiful features set into a grim expression, lit up by the haunting blue glow of the electric glove as she delivers a blow to her father that no one could have predicted. Korra thinks back to their dramatic rescue of Tenzin in front of City Hall, the way Asami dodged the attacks of several Equalists, flowing from evasion to attack with deadly precision. She almost laughs when she thinks of the way she used to imagine Asami - the perfect socialite with her elegantly coiffed hair, dainty movements, and expensive clothes.

She feels Asami grip her hand and squeezes it back just as tightly. For a moment, the world stops spinning. All she sees is the graceful slant of those brows, the gentle curve of her cheek, and those impossibly green eyes. That familiar scent of leather rises up from amongst the smog and the tightness in her chest returns almost painfully. A tide of emotion threatens to make her come undone, and there's a rawness in her throat that makes her feel as though all she's done for the past few hours is scream herself hoarse. Once upon a time, she would've kissed Asami on the spot. But there's a crash in the distance and a shadow falls over them as another airship flies overhead. Korra wills her body to stop trembling as she brings Asami's hand to her lips and places a reverent kiss on the knuckles of the leather glove. There are too many things she wants to say, and do, and there's just _not_. _enough_. _time_.

She closes her eyes. It's a struggle not to think about everything that's at stake, or wonder about the future they might not have if they don't make it out of this. She thinks about the pro-bending arena being rebuilt, and a newer, better apartment for the brothers, with the same spectacular view. She thinks about Tenzin's family, about baby Rohan and his brother and sisters having their beautiful island rebuilt and making new memories. She thinks about Lin being back with a police force that's been revamped and re-energized, ready to help the people of Republic City work towards the vision of peace that Aang devoted his life to all those years ago. She thinks about a place she can come home to, about opening the front door and seeing Asami dozing at Naga's side after trying to wait up for her, but failing. Korra straightens her shoulders and opens her eyes, lingering on each face in their little group, giving each person the same imperceptible nod Asami gave to her earlier. She takes those visions of the future and tucks them away for another time. Some promises you don't make out loud. Some promises you just keep for yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone assumes that Korra is the possessive one, but the Avatar thinks they'd be surprised by the intensity of Asami's territorial streak.

The secrecy of their relationship is thrilling at first - sneaking kisses before pro-bending matches, sharing knowing looks over the dinner table when the boys aren't paying attention - it's something they laugh about in their downtime. But when Mako begins staring at Korra too closely, or finding excuses to stay close to the other girl, Asami feels the first stir of emotion in her chest. It's not envy... not really. But the possessiveness that simmers beneath the surface catches her off guard. Keeping their relationship under wraps already proved to be a difficult balance to strike for Asami. As the daughter of one of the most renowned citizens of Republic City, the importance of maintaining appearances is something she's been reminded of since she was a child. There's a fine balance in being a heiress - having the best there is, and making sure your fellow upperclassmen remain aware of that possession; a power play of sorts. But really, it's just a façade. Asami would much rather spend time working in the garage as opposed to walking around with a smile plastered on her face at yet another gala.

Korra is different. When the two girls were finally given the opportunity to get to know one another, things fell into place in a way that neither of them could have ever expected. Korra is... special. Both a source of strength and a refuge, Asami finds a sense of contentment in the Avatar's presence that she hasn't felt in years. So when she sees Mako's hand lingering on Korra's back, she has to bite back a growl and work to keep the glare out of her eyes.

It comes to a boiling point when the Team is waiting for General Iroh and the other reinforcements to arrive at Republic City. Asami can't recall who suggested the idea in the first place, but Korra and Mako soon take to the surface to spy on Amon's current activities. The wait makes Asami's blood boil. She tells herself she's being irrational, but all she can think of is the night after Korra came back from Tarrlok's capture, the way Mako sat by her bed all night and held the Avatar's hand. _It should've been me_. _It was __**supposed**__ to be me_.

Asami is sitting with Bolin on some crates when she finally sees the pair make their return from their impromptu scouting session. "You two were gone a while." she mutters, the words sharp on her tongue no matter how nonchalant she attempts to be. Korra, bless her Avatar soul, looks clueless as usual. Mako, on the other hand, immediately takes offense and spits back with a retort that claims they were doing reconnaissance. _Of course you were, you twat_, Asami can't help but think bitingly, _Korra's with me. It's not like I thought you were kissing in the alley._

Korra, still wide-eyed and clearly unsure what to do, simply asks to speak alone with Asami for a moment. When the pair round the corner and are hidden from view by a higher stack of crates, Asami immediately pins Korra against them and plants a bruising kiss on her mouth. She takes a step closer, pushing their bodies together in a way that leaves very little to the imagination, and delights in the little whimper that makes its way out of Korra's mouth. The Avatar is helpless in her arms at the moment, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She tears her mouth away from Korra's, finally giving the shorter girl an opportunity to catch her breath, only to dot heated kisses along the curve of her neck. When she reaches the spot where Korra's neck meets her shoulder, she takes that patch of skin between her teeth and gives a purposeful bite. The Avatar gasps sharply and arches slightly in her arms, to which the heiress responds with a soothing kiss on the same spot. Asami wraps her arms tighter around Korra, relishing in the feel of the girl in her arms. She takes a deep breath, feeling her nerves finally, _finally_ settle, and murmurs into Korra's skin.

On her part, the Avatar seems to finally shake herself out of the cloud of lust that threatened to overwhelm the pair just moments ago. "What?" she pants, unable to make out Asami's words.

The heiress makes another unintelligible sound before turning her head to the side, resting her cheek on Korra's shoulder. "Mine." she says simply, clearly, punctuating the statement with another kiss to Korra's neck.

The shorter girl gives a breathless sort of chuckle before placing an answering kiss on Asami's temple, "Yeah, I'm yours all right."

When the pair finally make their way back to the camp, the spot on Korra's neck has already started to bruise. Mako takes a step closer to the Avatar before his eyes zone in on the patch of skin left exposed by the chi-blocker outfit now that the scarf is gone. His eyes dart to Asami, then back to Korra's neck, then back to Asami before he tears his glance away with a frustrated sort of huff. "Dinner's ready." he mutters gruffly, and takes the spot next to Bolin as always. Asami has to bite her lip to keep her smirk from showing.

* * *

A/N: I'm aliiiive! So, I have to admit I went through a bit of writer's block recently (still not sure I'm fully over it yet), but thanks so much for all the encouraging words both on here and on tumblr. You guys are awesome! I really wanted to crank out something new for all of you to read, and I hope the next update won't take as long. Also, yes, I am still working on that companion fic to _Crescendo_ from Asami's POV. I'm debating whether or not I should push forward with an epilogue of sorts to _Baby Steps_ as well, but we'll see. Happy reading everyone! :)


	11. Chapter 11

The first time Korra sees Asami fly an airplane, she finds herself speechless. She doesn't want to admit it, but she really is still a "country girl", as Asami sometimes puts it. She isn't used to the bustle of the city, with its tall buildings, crowded streets, and sudden noises coming from every which way - a street vendor yelling here, a Satomobile honking at traffic there; always so much going on at once. Granted, she was never the type to sit still at the White Lotus Compound, but she realizes now what a luxury peace and quiet can be.

So when Asami calls and tells her to meet at the airfield, she's skeptical. She arrives with Naga in tow, staring out at the vast expanse of earth and concrete, until she spots the hulking mass of metal off to one side. The heiress stands next to one of the wings and waves her over, looking impossibly small next to the sheer size of the aircraft.

"Hey!" Asami greets cheerfully, pulling her into a hug and accepting the kiss on her cheek with a breathtaking smile. "Glad you could make it."

"I don't know about this, Asami. Are you sure that thing is safe?"

The taller girl simply laughs and throws an arm over her shoulder, squeezing the Avatar affectionately. She lets Korra take in some of the details, but knows better than to launch into an explanation about any of the parts specifically - Korra would probably just flash her one of those blank looks again, like whenever Tenzin dives into one of his speeches about why meditation is important.

"Oh! Before I forget... here, put this on." Asami hands her a helmet, an exact copy of the one the heiress is already wearing. It's different from what they normally wear when taking the moped though. Softer, but with more padding around the ears. Asami's holding out her hand expectantly and Korra throws her a small pout when she takes out the tie holding her hair up in the back. She shakes out her tangled hair and slips the helmet over her head, flushing slightly at the teasing look the heiress throws in her direction. It's a snug fit, and she has to lift a portion by the ears to catch the next words that come out of Asami's mouth. "-stand back over by Naga again and I'll start it up. Don't worry, I'll just do a quick loop around in the air to show you, okay? I'll be back down before you know it!"

Korra opens her mouth to protest weakly by Asami quickly leans in and steals a kiss, making her smile. "I'll be fine, Korra. Go!"

She finally does as she's told and makes her way over to where Naga is waiting, sitting back on her haunches. Naga growls softly, nudging Korra's face when she doesn't stop frowning, and Korra leans into her just as Asami fires up the engines. It's pretty loud, she realizes. She can hear the whir of the spinning blades even from her position, and wonders how noisy it must be in the cockpit where Asami is seated. Suddenly, the aircraft is making its way down the runway, gaining speed until it finally tilts and lifts from the ground completely. It flies straight for a bit before banking right to start the loop that Asami told her she would do.

_Okay... that is kinda cool_, Korra thinks, finding it amazing that such a heavy machine could possibly stay in the air. Then her heart nearly drops into her stomach when the wings tilt again and the airplane does a full 360 degree spin in the air. She squints, catching a glimpse of Asami's expression as the craft whizzes by, and she thinks that if it wasn't for the helmet, she probably would have heard her girlfriend's joyful whoop, matching the wide grin on her face. The heiress does another loop, throwing in two full spins this time, and Korra has to remind herself to let go of Naga's fur when the polarbear dog barks and tugs herself out of the Avatar's grip. She swears Asami enjoys giving her heart attacks sometimes. Thankfully the other girl doesn't make her wait much longer. She sets the plane down, landing from a different runway but arriving close to where she started. Asami barely has time to unbuckle her harness before Korra vaults herself up onto the wings using airbending, flinging her helmet off in the process.

"You're insane!" she cries, but the statement is contrasted by the mirrored grins on both of their faces.

"Admit it, that was pretty cool. It's like having a giant glider, only mine is metal and can shoot fire."

Korra moves along the wing, taking a seat on the edge near the cockpit so that she can meet Asami's gaze better and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, and it's also noisy as hell, alerting everyone within miles."

"Oh please," Asami scoffs, always quick to continue their banter, "when did you start worrying about stealth and subtlety?"

Korra doesn't reply, choosing instead to glare at the taller girl. Asami teasingly glares back until they both finally share a laugh. Asami takes off her helmet and places it on the empty seat behind her, shaking out her curls in the process. When she looks back at Korra, the girl is smiling softly.

"Oh, alright," Korra says, feigning a dramatic sigh, "I guess that was kind of cool."

"Kind of?" Asami goads, leaning into the caress when Korra starts running a hand through her dark hair unconsciously.

"Yes, yes, it was cool, okay? In fact... now that I think about it, that was kind of sexy."

"Oh really?" Their faces are getting closer now, and Asami's tongue has peeked out to wet her lips in anticipation. Korra leans in the rest of the way, brushing their mouths together softly once, twice, then finally tilting her head and deepening their kiss the third time around. Asami moans, fingers curling around one of Korra's wolftails and tugging the shorter girl even closer. When they break apart, both girls are panting slightly. A slow smile blooms on Asami's face and the fingers that were on Korra's hair earlier are now brushing teasingly along her neck. "So... want me to take you for a spin?"

"Mmm.. maybe later," Korra replies, leaning in for another kiss. She somehow maneuvers both of them so that she is seated in the cockpit, Asami straddling her lap. "Right now I have something else in mind."


	12. Chapter 12

Korra is first and foremost a visual kind of girl. It goes with her personality, always about action, always _go go go_. Even while being trained at the White Lotus Compound all those years ago, she consistently learned better by having someone physically show her how to perform a move, as opposed to just reading about it. But something else has always followed closely with her need to _see_ things, and it's her sense of smell. She learns by sight, sure, but scent is what makes her feel at home. She remembers that briny smell of sea prunes cooking on the fire, or that slightly fatty, oily sort of aroma from the candles made from otter-seal blubber.

Upon arriving in Republic City, the assault on her sense of smell is so jarring that it makes her wince. She coughs at the fumes being expelled by factories and Satomobiles alike, scrunches her nose at the trash littering the streets, clutches her stomach unconsciously when she catches a whiff of roasted meat from a nearby vendor. Air Temple Island is an improvement of sorts, but even there she finds that it doesn't quite feel like home. That musky fur scent she's always associated with Naga is different when it comes to the sky bison. And instead of that dry, salty smell of jerky being left to dry, it's all about sweet, succulent fruit ready for picking. It's smoky in some areas too, not quite smoggy like in the city, but a more subtle burn that comes from the incense. Some nights, Korra sleeps with her pelt as a pillow because the smell (and feel) of it reminds her of home.

When she first starts spending more time with Asami, she unconsciously takes little mental notes about scents that she associates with the heiress. The first thing she notices is the leather - whether it's Asami's custom tailored jacket, or her driving gloves, or even her boots, there's always a hint of that leathery smell that lingers around the taller girl. It's a little odd to Korra at first because she doesn't quite know how to actually describe the scent. Instead she associates it with other things, like craftsmanship, and elegance, and more than just a touch of luxury. All things that can be traced back to Asami, now that she thinks about it. The next thing Korra notices is the subtle perfume that Asami wears. Flowery, but not overpowering. Sometimes it smells like a type of fruit, oddly enough... not overly sweet like the moon peaches the airbender kids like to have for dessert, but citrusy in a way. It's refreshing, really.

Of course, when they start dating, the scent of motor oil gets added to that list. It's fitting since Asami is such a city girl, but Korra finds that it doesn't bother her nearly as much as the exhaust that crowds the air in the city. Also, it probably just comes with dating a mechanic - Korra likes to joke and tell Asami that she's lucky she finds it endearing. Later, when they get around to sharing an apartment, Korra finds out that that fruity, citrusy sort of smell is actually Asami's shampoo. She grabs the bottle in the shower one day and lathers it into her hair, taking deep breaths rather dreamily. When she walks out of the bathroom and settles under the covers, she can feel the slight hesitation when Asami wraps an arm around her to spoon their bodies closely. It's only a few seconds, really, but Korra holds her breath and swears she can count the lifetimes that pass as she waits. Asami simply laughs and holds her closer.

Slowly but surely, Korra starts associating the different scents with a new sort of home, one that's a part of the life she now shares with Asami. She catches herself smiling when she has to take a Satomobile out of town for Avatar duties and the seats are made of leather. (Actually, there was a point in time when the smell of leather actually began to affect Korra's libido - it wasn't her fault Asami would sometimes jump her in the vehicle after an exhilarating drive around the city limits. She's over it, thankfully). She also still manages to steal a little bit of that intoxicating shampoo in the shower, even though Asami has taken to hiding the bottle because she claims that Korra uses too much. She even sighs in an affectionate sort of way when she has to put away the various wrenches that Asami has managed to scatter all over the different rooms. But when Korra opens the door to the apartment one day and her nose catches a familiar whiff of seaweed noodles in the air, she freezes. For a brief second she almost thinks she's been transported back to the South Pole and her mother is preparing dinner for the night. She blinks then and her vision clears enough to show Asami waiting at the dinner table with a crooked smile on her lips. An answering grin spreads on Korra's face and she all but vaults over to greet her girlfriend enthusiastically.

"Did you make this?" she exclaims, positively ecstatic and not bothering to hide the drool that's starting to leak out the corner of her mouth.

Asami lets out a nervous sort of chuckle then and wrings her hands, which were previously folded together on the table. "Ah... I... well, no. I wish I could say I did, but the truth is I managed to convince Narook to give me some for takeout."

The heiress then points to the sink where there's a pot with a blackened, greenish sort of lump in it. Korra leans back, arching an eyebrow at her girlfriend in an amused sort of way. Asami huffs adorably and practically shoves Korra back into her seat. "I tried, okay? But as soon as the water boiled, and I threw the noodles in, I sort of started tinkering with a design we've been working on at the factory, and the next thing I know the noodles have turned into... well, _that._"

She says all of this with one breath and ends the statement with an indignant pout, prompting Korra to chuckle loudly. When she gets out of her seat to give the heiress a hug, the taller girl continues to look away stubbornly. "Aww hey, don't be like that. C'mere."

"It's not funny, Korra. I tried twice, you know! I wanted to make your favorite, and it turns out I can't cook noodles to save my life."

Korra wraps her arms around the heiress tighter and Asami finally gives in, burying her face in the Avatar's shoulder for good measure. "Can I just say that I love you for even trying?"

"I suppose that makes it a little better... Narook gave me a really hard time about the take out part, you know. Made me slip out the back door like some kind of thief because he didn't want anyone else to see what I was doing."

"Hmm, yes... the things you do for me, sneaking around with two bowls of seaweed noodles like a true criminal."

Asami breaks their embrace then to glare at her slightly, and Korra gives a cheeky grin in response. "Have I mentioned that I love you? It's good to be home."


End file.
